El camino de una leyenda
by Ember29
Summary: Vivir y ser feliz son dos cosas que deben ir acompañadas de la mano. Se dice que una vez existió un hombre que deseaba ser feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Un hombre que pasó de ser un desconocido a ser considerado una leyenda. Esta, es la historia de Red. [Fanfiction del genero Isekai]


**Bueno... Hola a todos. Hace un tiempo dije que quería arrancar con este proyecto que yo espero, disfruten. No tengo mucho que decir así que simplemente... Pasen a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: Prólogo.**

Felicidad. Eso era lo que él más valoraba en el mundo.  
Después de todo, ¿qué era la vida sin ella?

Trabajar en algo que te carcome día a día, que hace que inicies una rutina monótona diaria, carente de emociones.  
Comprometerte con alguien que solo te amarra a él o ella por un papel legal y un "juramento"; con alguien por quien no sientes verdadero amor.  
No poder hacer lo que te gusta porque la gente lo considera "extraño" o "inapropiado".

Si no puedes ser feliz. ¿Para qué vives?

Esos pensamientos jamás abandonaron su cabeza durante su primera vida, al menos, nunca lo hicieron mientras él era consciente de su existencia.

Nacido en una familia que literalmente se encontraba en la mierda; tercer hijo de cuatro pequeños, tres niños y una niña; padre que fue a "buscar cigarrillos" y madre que se partía el lomo para sacar adelante a sus retoños.

Durante toda su juventud, vivió en la pobreza; si sabía leer y escribir o incluso hacer operaciones de matemática básica, era porque su madre había terminado el bachillerato poco antes de que los padres de ésta se estamparan contra un tráiler.

Su vida, literalmente sonaba como un asqueroso y típico cliché de personaje que ha "sufrido" mucho, el cual solo es introducido en una historia para hacer que el público se apiade de tan desdichado ser. Pero él… nunca sufrió.

Amaba a sus dos hermanos y a su hermanita más que a nada; incluso su relación con su madre fue bastante buena (al menos hasta que estiró la pata por el sobresfuerzo que hacía a diario). Su niñez fue feliz, aunque no tenía ropa "fina", zapatos decentes o un amigo más allá de sus parientes, él fue feliz; podía comer, jugar, dormir y hasta tenía un techo debajo del cual acobijarse (de lámina, pero un techo a fin de cuentas).  
Pero si había algo que había convertido a su infancia en algo realmente bueno, eso fue un aparato llamado " _Game Boy"_. Jamás olvidaría como había conseguido esa cosa.

Cuando tenía sobre los 11 años de edad, las llamadas Game Boy tuvieron un boom colosal, no había niño que no tuviera una y por supuesto, después de un tiempo él también la quería.

Se alejó lo más posible de su casa y encontró una tienda de electrónicos; esperó a que el dueño se descuidara y tomó el primer aparato (con todo y caja, claro está) que vio, junto al primer "videojuego" que alcanzó.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió y corrió para jamás volver a pararse por esa parte de la ciudad. ¿El dueño se había enterado del hurto? No sabía ni le importaba.

Cuando llegó a su hogar prendió la consola e introdujo (se tardó quince minutos en hacerlo) en ella un cartucho de nombre: " _Pokémon Edición Amarilla: Edición Especial Pikachu_ ". Nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar de un tal " _Pikachu_ ", pero no le dio importancia.

La obsesión que obtuvo por el juego fue bastante considerable.

Sus hermanos mayores le ofrecieron salir a jugar, cosa que el declino al no poder derrotar a un tal " _Brock_ ", eso debido a que su Pikachu no le hacía nada a su enemigo, una piedra con brazos y ojos llamada " _Geodude_ ".

De la frustración, estuvo a punto de tirar el juego pero luego recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que era el único que seguramente tendría en su vida.

Cuando su madre llegó del trabajo, decir que le metió una paliza fue poco. Entre lágrimas, su progenitora comenzó a gritarle cosas del tipo: "Me mato trabajando para darles un mejor futuro ¿y tú comienzas a robar?", "ese no es el ejemplo que yo te di", y esos argumentos de madre.

Al final los dos lloraron y se abrazaron con fuerza, bajo la promesa de que jamás volvería a pasar.

Pero claro, los niños tienen varias características:

1-Son crueles por naturaleza.  
2-Se hartan fácilmente.  
3-Son unos quejumbrosos.  
4-No mantienen su palabra.

Con largas horas invertidas (aproximadamente unos meses, por el inconveniente que le producía conseguir batería), por fin logró pasar el Pokémon Edición Pikachu y con ello, nació su amor a una de las cosas que más lo hacían feliz en la vida.

Un tiempo después se enteró de la salida de un nuevo juego de Pokémon Edición Pikachu, solo que éste ya no se llamaba así, en su lugar tenía por nombre " _Pokémon Edición Plata y Edición Oro_ ". Como pudo, se hizo con uno… ¿Qué cómo?... Solo digamos que cierto niño no cuidó muy bien el cartucho.

En esa ocasión pudo escoger él mismo a su compañero de viajes. El del tipo planta le parecía raro y para niñas; por otra parte, el de agua se veía muy cómico y el de fuego lucía genial con las llamas en la espalda.

Estaba en su primera encrucijada real. Como no sabía qué hacer, les preguntó a sus hermanos cual elegirían ellos. El mayor dijo que el que tenía fuego en la espalda porque se veía varonil; el segundo eligió al caimán porque parecía ser muy feroz y poderoso; la menor, contrario a lo que muchos podrían esperar, escogió también al de fuego porque sus ojos se veían bonitos a su parecer.

Finalmente eligió al que poco después descubriría, se llamaba " _Cyndaquil_ ". Como le habían permitido elegir el nombre de su Pokémon (cosa de la que antes no se había dado cuenta por no leer mucho los diálogos), trató de ponerle " _Fuegoz en la espalda_ ", al ver que dicho apodo no cabía, se conformó con " _Fuegoz_ ". Y así inició su viaje por la región de Johto, el cual no hizo más que aumentar su adoración por la saga.

4 años después, su madre murió.  
Como no podían pagar un velorio, ataúd, ni nada ostentoso; se la pasaron excavando toda la noche detrás de su hogar hasta que las uñas de cada uno de ellos suplicaron por piedad, al final quedó un gran pozo que servía perfecto como lugar de descanso eterno para la mujer que más los había amado. Entre los tres hombres de la familia bajaron a la inerte mujer al fondo para posteriormente cubrir el agujero de la forma más uniforme posible.

Ese día, bajo la luz de la luna, el entonces adolescente de 15 años juró que nunca volvería a robar de nuevo, ni la más mínima cosa.

Al saber que su madre no volvería, el mayor con 18 recién cumplidos se metió a trabajar en una fábrica, seguido del que tenía 16; al final él también entró al mismo lugar.

Entre los tres pudieron juntar el dinero suficiente para vivir el día a día sin preocupaciones. ¡Incluso mandaron a su hermanita de 13 años a estudiar secundaria! De la cual y para sorpresa de muchos, se graduó siendo una alumna brillante que obtuvo fácilmente una beca para seguir estudiando, es decir ¡la niña era un prodigio!

Los años pasaron y los tres mayores trabajaron arduamente durante días y noches, claro que por cada 365 su salario aumentaba un poco más. Más y más juegos de Pokémon salieron a la venta y, usando sus ahorros secretos, pudo comprar las consolas y videojuegos que quería.

El trabajo era una mierda, y vaya que sí lo era; pero en ningún momento él dejó de ser feliz. Su hermana estaba labrando un hermoso y brillante futuro, enorgulleciendo en grande a sus "queridos hermanitos" quienes soltaban con gusto el dinero que la pequeña necesitaba; la relación con sus compañeros de vientre nunca flaqueó, al contrario, siempre fue a mejor.

Más tiempo pasó y aquella pequeña niña se estaba graduando de una buena universidad la cual había conseguido pagar con sus excepcionales calificaciones. Aunque se terminó convirtiendo en una "profesional" de su trabajo, ganando un mejor sueldo que el de los tres juntos, los varones nunca aceptaron que ella los mantuviera, en lugar de eso hicieron un juramento bajo la sugerencia de nuestro protagonista: "Ayudarse siempre en las buenas y en las malas"; juramento que mantuvieron hasta el final.

Entre los cuatro lograron comprar una acogedora casa a la que se terminaría mudando el esposo de la menor, para poco después recibir a los recién nacidos hijos de ésta.  
Con internet a la mano, él podía ponerse al día con todas las novedades de Pokémon ¡Incluso descubrió los dibujos animados y el comic! (Además de otras cosas, claro está) Investigó por su propia cuenta más cosas del mundo de Pocket Monsters (el nombre en japonés que él desconocía), para su sorpresa había una gran cantidad de gente metida en algo llamado " _Competitivo_ "; un lugar donde simples Pokémon de aventura no eran suficientes para alzarse con las victorias. Con el pasar del tiempo fue aprendiendo un poco de las efectividades de tipo, descubriendo así porque " _Placaje_ " no funcionaba contra los " _Gastly_ ". Sin duda era algo interesante a lo que le dedicó todo su tiempo libre.

2019 llegó tras un largo tiempo.

En su habitación tenía todo aquello que le había acompañado por años.  
La Game Boy con el cartucho (inservible por los años) de Pokémon Edición Pikachu y Pokémon Plata (el cual había robado); la Game Boy Advance junto a los juegos de Pokémon Esmeralda y Rojo Fuego; la Nintendo DS que aún mantenía vivas sus partidas de Platino, SoulSilver; Blanco y Blanco 2 y, finalmente, la 3DS que podía correr X, Omega Rubí, Sol y UltraLuna a la perfección.

…

Era normal que recordara todo eso cuando se estaba muriendo, ¿verdad?

Estaba tirado bajo la fría nieve de Diciembre, la cual se teñía de rojo por la sangre que salía de un orificio causado por un disparo al estomago, mientras que su agresor huía despavorido… Puto cobarde de mierda. ¿Le robaba la vida y se iba así sin más?

Lo último que salió de sus pálidos labios fue una pequeña risa seguida de una oración: "Y jamás disfruté los remakes de Sinnoh…"

Incluso en los últimos momentos, tras asimilar y resignarse a que iba a morir, siguió pensando en aquello que lo había hecho feliz.

Su respiración se cortó, su corazón dejo de palpitar y sus ojos se cerraron. El cerebro aun funcionaba, pero nadie podía salvar su perforado órgano.

…

Algo cálido lo envolvía con fuerza, pero, sorprendentemente, le permitía moverse. Era como si en realidad todo el lugar estuviera calientito.

Él jamás creyó en la religión, después de todo, Dios nunca hizo nada por él o por sus hermanos; pero en esos momentos empezó a plantearse seriamente la existencia de otra vida. Porque… Se había muerto, ¿no?

La sensación era muy placentera. Aquella de la que no quieres separarte.  
Era como estar refugiado bajo una manta en un día de extremo frío (situación que había experimentado por primera vez hacía unos cuantos años).

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero no era una oscuridad aterradora de la que quisieras salir… Al contrario.  
Era tranquilizante, como una pausa antes del color. Como la pantalla en negro de las consolas antes de iniciar los juegos de Pokémon.

En medio de la nada, por fin conoció la verdadera paz. Si ese era su "paraíso", estaba conforme con ello.

 **[¡Hola a todos!]**

Se escuchó decir en la oscuridad, alertándolo por completo. ¿Había más gente con él? La "voz" había dicho: "Hola a todos"…

Un silencio prologando se hizo presente; segundos atrás, le hubiera gustado, pero ahora no. Quería escuchar más.

Y como por arte de magia, sucedió.

 **[¡Bienvenidos al mundo de Pokémon!]**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Reconocía ese dialogo, lo recordaría aun estando muerto (Jeje). La introducción del Profesor Oak de las primeras generaciones…

Frente a él, un resplandor se hizo presente, era como un foco prendido de golpe. Parado en medio de dicha luz se encontraba un hombre.

Pelo canoso por la edad; pobladas cejas castañas y ojos del mismo color; piel blanca con arrugas muestra de los años que cargaba en la espalda.  
Vestía una larga bata de laboratorio blanca, por debajo llevaba una camisa de vestir color morado claro fajada entre sus largos pantalones cafés los cuales se sostenían a su cuerpo gracias a un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada. Los zapatos que calzaba eran del mismo tono que su prenda inferior, solo que, evidentemente éstos estaban voleados.

Lo reconocería aunque no hubiera visto su Artwork oficial hace un tiempo.  
Era el profesor Samuel Oak, la eminencia número uno de la investigación Pokémon; no en pixeles, sino que en carne y hueso, como un verdadero humano.

—Puta… madre…

 **[¡Me llamo Oak!]**

Dentro de él nació algo indescriptible… ¿Emoción ciega?

—¡Profesor Oak! ¡L-lo conozco! Un gusto estar frente a uste…

 **[¡Pero la gente me llama el Profesor Pokémon!]**

¿Qué demonios?... Solo había dos escenarios posibles ante la interrupción, o él hombre estaba pasando de él de forma abismal o por el contrario, no lo escuchaba…

Oak dejó de hablar de pronto, en su lugar se mantuvo sonriendo.

" _Sigue hablando, por favor…"_ — pensó él.

Su petición fue bien recibida.

El profesor sacó una pequeña esfera; roja en la parte superior, blanca en la inferior, una pequeña franja negra con un botón en el centro separaba ambas mitades; y posteriormente la lanzó al cielo, de ella salió un pequeño roedor amarillo de rojas mejillas que él reconoció al instante: Pikachu.

 **[¡Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon!]**

 **[Para algunos, los Pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear.]**

—"En cuanto a mí…"

 **[En cuando a mí…]**

Era imposible que el fallase al recitar la introducción de Pokémon Amarillo: Edición Especial Pikachu.

 **[Estudio a los Pokémon como profesión. Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti.]**

¿Qué?... Eso era nuevo…

 **[¿Eres chico o chica?]**

Escuchar dicha pregunta que gracias al internet descubrió, formó miles de una cosa llamada " _memes_ ", logró que una pequeña risa saliera de él.

Frente a su persona apareció una especie de… pestaña azul.

En el lado izquierdo se podía ver una imagen a cuerpo completo de un joven de largo pelo negro; ojos rojos tirando a carmesí y, sincerándose mucho, bastante guapo en cuanto a cara. Su cuerpo era delgado más no escuálido, estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra sobre la cual llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo de cuello y mangas blancas; un pantalón de mezclilla cubría la parte baja de su anatomía mientras que unas deportivas blancas con toques rojos adornaban sus pies.

No le hizo falta mirar a la derecha para decidir.

Él siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser una mujer; si bien podría acceder fácilmente a zonas a las que normalmente solo se consigue llegar tras un arduo esfuerzo para seducir a una chica; las desventajas eran terribles: Perdía bastante fuerza física, su cuerpo se hacía más delicado, tenía que cuidar mucho más su cabello y por sobre todo, la que su madre y hermana definieron como la mayor mierda de ser mujer: "La regla".

Tratando de evitar la molestia que suponía sangrar por la zona intima una vez al mes, elevó la mirada hasta ver frente a frente a Oak.

—Soy un chico— afirmó sin vacilar.

En ese momento, notó algo que había pasado por alto. No tenía cuerpo… o al menos no lo tuvo hasta los siguientes 3 segundos.

Como por arte de magia, vio como unos brazos difuminados comenzaban a aclararse del todo hasta parecer tan solidos como la roca. Sorprendido, comenzó a inspeccionarse de abajo hacia arriba, la camiseta y el chaleco estaban ahí, el pantalón también ¡Inclusive las deportivas!  
Se llevó su "nueva" mano a la cara y pudo sentirla. Recorrió cada milímetro de ella.

 **[Pero primero dime cómo te llamas.]**

Con las palabras de Oak, otra pantalla apareció, solo que ésta contaba con las letras del abecedario, algunos símbolos y la posibilidad de alternar entre mayúsculas y minúsculas.

Se vio a sí mismo por un momento…

La primera vez que jugó el juego había colocado su nombre, pero ahora que sabía el oficial del personaje… Le gustó mucho más.

Con velocidad, tecleó el nombre que quería para posteriormente presionar el botón que decía: "Fin".

 **[¡Bien! ¡Tu nombre es Red!]**

Otro haz de luz surgió de la oscuridad.  
Gracias a éste se podía ver con claridad a otra persona.

Era un joven de pelo castaño y largo en forma de punta, sus ojos eran del mismo color y al igual que "Red", era bastante atractivo. Llevaba puesto un largo suéter morado sobre el cual se podía ver un pequeño círculo negro con una especie de flor en su centro; unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unas largas botas marrones con detalles negros. Un collar con un adorno blanco y verde reposaba en su cuello.

 **[Este es mi nieto. Él ha sido tu rival desde que eras un niño.]**

Estaba por llegar… Aquella frase legendaria…

 **[…Mmm, ¿podrías decirme cómo se llama?]**

Otra ventana apareció de la nada.

—Entiendo que mi padre no se sepa mi nombre, principalmente porque me dejó tirado cuando niño… Pero tú… ¡Eres un asco de abuelo!— exclamó Red de forma burlona ante la sonrisa inamovible del profesor. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que su voz sonaba muy diferente a la propia; esa era… inexpresiva; aunque tenía la intención de reírse, más bien sonaba como si lo hubiera despreciado.

Suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo para descubrir todos los cambios de su cuerpo.

Miró la pestaña que llevaba por título: "¿Nombre Rival?"

Era lógico que pensar que el rival de Red sería Blue, pero, tras leer aquel manga llamado Pokémon Special, no pudo dejar de llamar al nieto del profesor Oak de una sola forma:

 **[¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Se llama Green!]**

—Reitero, eres un mal abuelo.

 **[¡Red!]**

Inesperadamente, la voz de Oak sonaba mucho más animada e incluso tenía cierto aire de nostalgia, lo cual tomó por sorpresa al mencionado.

 **[¡Tu propia leyenda Pokémon está a punto de comenzar!]**

Los ojos de Samuel se pusieron llorosos, al igual que los de Red.

 **[¡Te espera un mundo de sueños y aventuras con los Pokémon! ¡Adelante!]**

Un extraño escalofrío cargado de nerviosismo, alegría y expectación recorrió su espalda de cabo a rabo.

 **[¡Al mundo de los Pokémon!]**

Una gran abertura blanca rompió la oscuridad tras de Oak, lugar hacia el cual avanzó Red con paso rápido y firme por la euforia generada ante el discurso del anciano.

Cuando atravesó la blancura, un fuerte destello cubrió su visión.

…

Los parpados le pesaban… Como pudo, abrió los ojos.

Encima de él había un techo de color azul sobre el cual colgaba un ventilador con todo y foco incluido.  
Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado (sobre un buen colchón, por cierto) y tapado. Con torpeza retiró la manta azul que reposaba sobre su cuerpo.

Sacó los pies y acto seguido se reincorporó, analizando con velocidad todo el entorno. La cama se encontraba puesta en una esquina, mientras que frente a él había un mueble/librero con un televisor en una pequeña abertura, mientras que todo lo demás eran libros y libros; una consola de videojuegos que Red desconocía estaba conectada al electrodoméstico.

Pegado a la pared había un escritorio con un computador sobre él, además de uno que otro lápiz y plumón.  
A partir de ahí, no le hizo falta investigar mucho más.

Era, sin ningún tipo de duda aparente, la casa del protagonista de las primeras ediciones. El lugar, aunque simple, lucía acogedor.

En una de las paredes se encontraba clavado un espejo de cuerpo completo al que Red no dudo en acercarse.

—Maldición…— masculló nada más verse a sí mismo— Soy hermoso…

Y no lo decía de broma… Sus padres le habían puesto muchas ganas a la creación del chico…  
Aunque hubo algo que lo dejó sorprendido. No se parecía al de los videojuegos, ni al del anime, un poco más al del manga, pero no mucho (principalmente por el largo pelo negro).

Reconocía la imagen que tenía frente a él. La había visto en multitud de imágenes creadas por fans de Red, apariencia que incluso él llegó a preferir sobre los diseños originales que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

Había visto los ojos del chico antes, pero no reparó en cuan fríos se veían, prácticamente eran como dos trozos de hielo pintados de un rojo muy brillante; su gesto se mantenía inexpresivo a pesar de que trataba de cambiarlo y su sonrisa… Solamente era una leve curvatura de labios increíblemente forzada.  
Red siempre se imaginó a Red (o a él mismo, no lo sé, es todo un lío) como una persona solitaria y de pocas palabras que siempre hace las cosas a su manera; pero nunca pensó en él como una especie de "emo".

Hubo otra cosa que también llamó su atención y eso era su falta de ropa.  
Llevaba puesta la camiseta negra que había visto antes y un bóxer azul, nada más. Giró la mirada a la izquierda y vio un pequeño perchero salido de la nada sobre el cual colgaban una gorra roja con blanco, unos guantes negros sin puntas y una mochila amarilla; detrás de él y frente a la computadora había una silla en la que se encontraban tanto sus pantalones como su chaleco.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y fue por ellos, primero se colocó la prenda inferior (como es de esperarse) y luego la superior. Finalmente se acomodó los guantes, cerró los puños unas cuantas veces; tomó la gorra entre los dedos llevándosela posteriormente a la cabeza y se ajustó la mochila.

Estaba listo. O eso creía.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su cuarto, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento recorrió su mente con velocidad, azotándolo una y otra vez.

¿Qué sentirían sus familiares al saber que estaba muerto? ¿Cómo demonios llegó a ese sitio oscuro cuando debía de estar menos vivo que su madre? ¿Todo era un sueño? ¿Dios existía? ¿Por qué el profesor Oak apareció frente a él de la nada? ¿Estaba realmente en el mundo Pokémon? ¿¡Por qué su cuerpo había cambiado?! ¿¡COMO HABLARÍA CON LAS RELACIONES DE SU ACTUAL YO?!

La tranquilidad de la oscuridad no le habían permitido pensar con frialdad la situación; el discurso de bienvenida de Oak tampoco… La alegría y excitación de antes ahora se había esfumado…

Recordaba toda su vida pasada, pero nada de la actual ¿es decir? ¿¡Si quiera estaba vivo?! ¿¡Y si todo era una ilusión creada por su moribundo cerebro?! Para comprobar la verdad caminó hacia el escritorio, tomó un pequeño lápiz que ahí se encontraba, se retiró un guante y se encajó con fuerza el utensilio en la mano. Definitivamente estaba vivo, ya que esa mierda le había dolido hasta en el alma.

Se puso la mano derecha en la boca para contener un grito que amenazaba con salir. Si todo era correcto, su "madre" estaba en la planta baja (¿En esta realidad si tenía habitación?) y no quería hacer un escándalo.

Una vez que el escozor se le pasó, volvió a ponerse el guante.

Caminó, sí, pero no en dirección a la puerta.

Se tumbó en la cama con los ánimos por los suelos.

¿Eso era realmente la otra vida? ¿Qué debía hacer de ese momento en adelante? Su cabeza procesaba la información a la que no le había prestado atención a una velocidad abrumadora.

Recordó a sus hermanos. Recordó a sus sobrinos mellizos. Recordó a su madre.

Los ojos empezaron a arderle. Pero no lloraría, por supuesto que no.  
Las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos en el momento en que la mujer de su vida partió a una mejor, siendo él tan solo un adolescente; algo tan estúpido como "no saber qué hacer" no lograría hacerlo llorar. Además… ¡Red no lloraba! ¡No le quedaría para nada con ese gesto tan robótico!

Estuvo calmándose a sí mismo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió que ya estaba mejor. Nuevamente se puso de pie y con la determinación de empezar de nuevo, salió de su cuarto.

Un pequeño pasillo era visible, en él se encontraban otras tres puertas (aparte de la que llevaba a la recamara de Red). Una seguramente era el baño, otra podía ser la habitación de su madre y la última… Le dio curiosidad.

Fue abriendo cada entrada de una en una. Evidentemente acertó con las dos primeras (fue un pequeño alivio el saber que su madre no dormía en la cocina), más la final fue una gran sorpresa.  
Era el cuarto de lo que todo apuntaba, se trataba de una chica adolescente (lo que la delataba en su mayoría eran posters).

Con rapidez, se apartó del lugar, comenzado a ir escaleras abajo. Sería un problema si la dueña de esa habitación lo veía ahí.

Al pie de la escalera había dos rumbos por tomar. Una puerta a la derecha y otra todo recto. Siguiendo su sentido común, eligió el camino de la derecha.

Con suma delicadeza, abrió la puerta, la cual rechinó levemente hasta por fin ser abierta del todo. Lentamente asomó la cabeza al interior del cuarto; lo primero que vio fue una gran mesa con capacidad para unas 8 personas, lo segundo fue un refrigerador y lo tercero y más importante, una mujer de mediana edad parada frente a un fregadero.

Dicha mujer, aunque solo se apreciaba su espalda, tenía una identidad evidente: La madre del protagonista. Cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta, la fémina giró levemente la mirada, dejando impactado a Red.

Era justamente la misma cara que la de su madre.

Largo pelo negro suelto hasta la espalda, tez blanquecina y ojos café oscuro. Vestida con una camisa de manga larga amarilla y una larga falda roja y sobre éste, un delantal blanco. Simplemente había una palabra para definir a esa mujer: Hermosa. Ahora Red entendía a la perfección su nueva belleza.

—Oh, Red, ya despertaste— dijo la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo—. Ya no tienes tiempo de desayunar aquí; en la mesa está tu comida, cómetela en el camino.

El pelinegro estaba abatido… No solo porque su "madre" tuviera el rostro de su VERDADERA madre, también porque no sabía que palabras emplear para hablar con ella. Se suponía que esa mujer fuera la persona que más conocía a Red, ¿y si notaba algo raro en su nueva forma de hablar?... Decidió actuar como posiblemente lo haría su nuevo yo.

Sujetando levemente la visera de su gorra, la bajó, en señal de gratitud y procedió a tomar el desayuno, aunque… ¿A dónde tenía que ir?

—Vaya, pues de nada, señorito desagradecido— exclamó un poco molesta la mujer al no recibir un "gracias"—. Anda, vete ya. Se te hará tarde para la entrega de Pokémon y tú no quieres eso.

¿E-E-E…?

—¿¡Entrega de Pokémon?!— repitió el chico asombrado. Aquella voz inexpresiva se había ido, ahora simplemente quedaba una de intriga total.

La mujer dejó de lado su quehacer y se giró completamente para ver a su "hijo"— Pues claro. Has estado muy emocionado por eso desde hace meses, ¿se te olvidó o algo así?— cuestionó, llevándose las manos a la cadera— De todas formas, todavía tienes diez minutos para llegar a tiempo, de otra forma, Green y Blue se te van a adelantar.

Green… ¿y Blue? ¿La misma Blue que se supone era la protagonista femenina? ¿No se suponía que si el personaje era seleccionado como hombre, la mujer no existiría?... Tantas cosas por descubrir…

Espera… ¿¡10 minutos?! ¡Eso era un problema! ¡Él no sabía moverse por el pueblo; no sabía dónde estaba el laboratorio del Profesor Oak! ¡Tenía que darse prisa!

Con un rápido mordisco engulló la mitad de un pan tostado y giró sobre sus talones para posteriormente abrir la puerta— ¡Gracias por la comida, mamá!— una pequeña presión en su pecho se hizo presente… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dirigido con esa palabra a alguien en específico?...

—¡Que te vaya bien, Red!— gritó la mujer, ante lo que el mencionado simplemente agitó la mano en señal de entendimiento.

Abriendo con rapidez la puerta principal de su nueva casa, Red salió disparado en línea recta. Sólo podía rezarle a cualquier ser supremo que esa dirección le llevara al lugar de su destino.

Y para buena suerte suya, así pasó.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de esprintar sin parar, Red pudo visualizar a la distancia una gran colina sobre la cual reposaba una gran casa. Era exactamente el mismo laboratorio que el de los dibujos animados.

Parecía ser que su nuevo cuerpo tenía mucha resistencia ya que su respiración apenas estaba empezando a agitarse en el momento en el que iba en mitad de la subida hacia el laboratorio. Apenas llegó a la entrada del lugar, llevó la mano a la perilla, la giró y empujó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Lamento la tardanza!— gritó nada más abrir la puerta.

El lugar parecía una especie de auditorio, montones de asientos y al final del todo, un gran escenario. Para su mala suerte, dichos asientos estaban ocupados por alrededor de 30 personas que lo voltearon a ver por el alboroto causado. Muchas de esas personas empezaron a murmurar cosas, otras cuantas empezaron a reír y solo una de ellas se levantó de su asiento para empezar a agitar la mano, tratando de llamar la atención del protagonista.

—¡Por aquí, Red!— llamó una chica de largo pelo castaño, hermosos orbes azules y piel levemente bronceada. Iba con un vestido negro con pequeños cortes triangulares a los lados (posiblemente hechos para tener más movilidad) y unos guantes blancos. Red no lo negaría, esa mujer era condenadamente sexy.

Al lado de esa chica había una persona que lo veía con una sonrisa burlesca; Green.

Tragándose la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, Red comenzó a avanzar entre los asientos hasta llegar a la primera fila, donde se encontraban la chica sexy y Green. Tomando el asiento vacío al lado izquierdo de la ojiazul, Red se ajustó la gorra.

—¿El bebé necesitaba seguir durmiendo su siesta?— preguntó burlón el chico castaño. Su tono de voz irritó a Red, quien estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido.

—Ya, chicos, no peleen. Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros— dijo la castaña, poniendo un gesto muy pacífico y tranquilizador.

—Tranquila Snorlax-Blue, soy consciente de la importancia de este día— informó de manera arrogante. ¿Así que esa chica era Blue?... Red tenía esa ligera sospecha (bueno, ligera no, grandísima) y ahora estaba confirmado.

—¡No estoy tan gorda! Solamente me gustan las galletas de Daisy…— dijo esto último en un susurro, posterior a eso, comenzó a hacer un puchero y apartó la vista de Green— Tú me entiendes, ¿no Red?

Más el mencionado no hacía caso. En lugar de eso, se encontraba leyendo una especie de carta que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

 **Ficha de entrenador.**

 **Nombre: Red Ketchum.  
Edad: 15 años.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de febrero de 1996.  
Lugar de residencia: Pueblo Paleta, Kanto.  
Número ID: 29892.  
Clasificación en el Proyecto Pokédex: 2° lugar.**

 **La presente credencial acredita a Red Ketchum como entrenador certificado del proyecto Pokédex.**

Dicha identificación se veía acompañada por una foto retrato del propio Red. Su gorra no estaba presente en la foto, como era de esperarse.

—15 años, ¿eh?...— murmuró. Era mucho más joven que antes.

—¿Pasa algo, Red?— cuestionó Blue, mirándolo con cara de preocupación. El chico no acostumbraba estar mucho tiempo callado.

El mencionado giró para ver a la que todo apuntaba, era su amiga. ¿Se lo pedía?... ¿Por qué no?— Oye, Blue, ¿me podrías prestar tu Ficha de entrenador?— pidió, guardando la suya.

La chica pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de subirse levemente el guante y sacar una carta casi idéntica a la de Red— Por supuesto, ¿pero para qué la necesitas?— interrogó, esperando la respuesta.

—Se podría decir que quiero compararlas— respondió, tomando la ficha.

—Déjalo, Blue. Tú sabes cómo es Red, raro como un Ditto— recordó Green, levantando los hombros levemente.

—También préstame la tuya, idiota— pidió de forma brusca. Honestamente, ya se estaba hartando un poco de ese fanfarrón.

—Solo no llores cuando veas lo que hay ahí— se burló, sacando también su propia ficha del bolsillo de su pantalón y pasándosela a Red.

 **Ficha de entrenador.**

 **Nombre: Blue Evolve.  
Edad: 15 años.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de octubre de 1996.  
Lugar de residencia: Pueblo Paleta, Kanto.  
Número ID: 37542.  
Clasificación en el Proyecto Pokédex: 3° lugar.**

 **La presente credencial acredita a Blue Evolve como entrenadora certificada del proyecto Pokédex.**

 **Ficha de entrenador.**

 **Nombre: Green Oak.  
Edad: 15 años.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de febrero de 1996.  
Lugar de residencia: Pueblo Paleta, Kanto.  
Número ID: 13700.  
Clasificación en el Proyecto Pokédex: 1° lugar.**

 **La presente credencial acredita a Green Oak como entrenador certificado del proyecto Pokédex.**

Fotos de Green y Blue se podían ver en las fichas. ¿Green y él habían nacido el mismo día?... ¿¡Green estaba más alto que él en el Proyecto Pokédex?!...

—Oigan, ¿qué es el Proyecto Pokédex?— les preguntó a sus compañeros.

Una expresión de póker se formó en los rostros de ambos castaños, acto seguido, el rostro de Blue comenzó a mostrar más preocupación, mientras que el de Green adquirió una gran sonrisa burlona.

—Red, ¿te encuentras bien? Me estás empezando a preocupar— informó "Evolve" de forma sincera.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Te lo dije, Blue! Red es todo un bicho raro— rio Green— ¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar? ¡Es el programa al que entramos cuando teníamos 10 años! Aquel que hemos esperado finalizar desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Tsk, ya lo sabía cabeza de erizo; solamente quería confirmar que tú lo supieras. Nunca se sabe cuándo esos picos que tienes por cabello se te encajaran en el cerebro— se defendió Red, provocativo. Cosa que realmente funcionó.

—Veo que tienes problemas con mi maravilloso cabello, bebé llorón— dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

—Nacimos el mismo día, tarado. No tienes derecho a llamarme bebé— afirmó, imitando la acción de Green.

—En eso te equivocas, Reddy. Yo nací una hora antes que tú— corrigió, adquiriendo un gesto ganador.

—¿Y qué es una hora de diferencia? Eso no evita que pueda patearte el trasero en el momento en el que yo quiera— aseguró. Podía no conocer a Green de nada, pero definitivamente él no era el tipo de persona que se era insultado y se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Aunque, por algún motivo, sentía que sus discusiones con el castaño eran algo de hace muchos años.

Green y Red pegaron sus caras, el primero mantenía su gesto burlón, mientras que el segundo mostraba el enojo que tenía encima.

—Esos dos siempre están peleando.

—Déjalos, así son ellos.

—De seguro Green ganaría, no por nada es el nieto del profesor Oak.

—Tienes razón.

—Aunque he escuchado que el padre de Red fue un muy buen entrenador.

Blue comenzó a alternar la mirada entre sus dos amigos, normalmente los separaría, pero en esa ocasión se veían mucho más hostiles que de costumbre. Minutos en los que la chica no sabía que hacer pasaron, y de pronto, una voz se hizo presente, obligando a ambos adolescentes a separarse.

—Veo que ya todos están aquí. Eso es perfecto— dijo una voz que Red reconoció a la perfección, al igual que todos los demás en el lugar.

Ambos rivales se dedicaron miradas desafiantes y tomaron asiento.

Una serie de pasos se hizo audible y el dueño de ellos no era otro que el gran y único, Profesor Oak, quien se abrió paso hasta quedar en la cima del escenario.

—¿Comenzamos ya?— preguntó el hombre al público en general, comenzando a sonreír.

Una leyenda está por comenzar.


End file.
